


Directionstuck

by Obani



Category: Homestuck, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/Obani
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like
Kudos: 1





	Directionstuck

**Author's Note:**

> I did these in 2014, and I can't imagine anything MORE 2014 to have done. Lmao I regret almost nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> The bgs are their blood color. I don't remember why I chose the classpects I did, and quite frankly I wouldn't have remembered what those classpects were if I hadn't written it down:
> 
> Niyall Horran, Rogue of Space  
> Leeyam Payenn, Knight of Breath  
> Zaayin Mallik, Prince of Void  
> Louiee Tomlin, Page of Blood  
> Harree Styles, Seer of Time
> 
> Good work past-me on obsessively writing down every stray though you had!


End file.
